Beyond Time
by ShinyTogeticFTW
Summary: An RP with LostInTheDreams: the young dinosaurs from The Land Before Time have been brought into the world of Dragonlance: The New Adventures by Maddoc. On hiatus until someone takes over for her... more details inside. Rating/genres may change according to how the story unfolds; current specs only reflect the contents of what has been posted at the time of the most recent update.


Maddoc wasn't happy. He wasn't happy at all. His experiments had all ended in failure of one kind or another. Not this time. This time he wanted more. He wanted to manipulate life and make it his own. If the gods could do it, so could he.  
His black robes billowed around him as the last ingredients of his spell were set in place. He took a step back, admiring his prized possession. The metal dragon's fang lay in the center of the magic circle, the power around him building as he stood and waited excitedly for his new creation. He didn't want another mindless killing machine he couldn't control. He had come to one conclusion after his failure with the half-breed: if he couldn't use the creatures of this world, he'd use the creatures of another.

Littlefoot groaned and stretched, lifting his head to look around. "Ugh... where...?" Seeing his friends sprawled around him, he gasped. "Cera! Ducky! Petrie! Spike! Wake up!" Littlefoot got to his feet as they all stirred, breathing a sigh of relief that they all seemed unhurt.

"What happened?" Ducky asked as she rubbed her head confusedly. "I was sleeping..."

"Petrie was sleeping, too," Petrie replied groggily, wiping his eyes with a wing.

"So was I," Cera grumped, glaring at her friend moodily. "What's the big idea, Littlefoot?"

Spike yawned widely and grunted, but he didn't say anything.

What manner of beasts were these? They spoke, which was not much of a surprise; their shocking features took priority over the apparent dissolution of any language barriers between their worlds. These… these foul-looking things were the product of what seemed to be a far less-progressed world. Unlike dragons, their hides looked thin. Their heads were oddly shaped and one seemed more bird than mammal. Besides that creature, none even bore wings. They were some of the _least_ threatening creatures (aside from that Kender that was still wandering around upstairs) that he believed he had ever come across.  
"I must've made a mistake somewhere," Maddoc mused to himself. The spell was cast to bring a powerful creature from another world. "But, then again, it was a test." He could do more. These were only a sample of the power of this spell. He could perfect it, given time.

"What is this place?" Ducky wondered aloud, walking over to Petrie and helping him stand up.

"Me no know!" Petrie lamented. "Littlefoot woke up first, maybe he knows?"

"I don't know either. Sorry," Littlefoot informed the smaller ones sadly.

Suddenly, Cera reared her head back. "Who's there?!" she yelled out, kicking up dust with her legs as she prepared to charge; the others turned to see a tall, shadowy figure standing some distance away from them.

"Eep!" Ducky squeaked, clinging tightly to Petrie.

Spike, however, was unafraid, and began slowly ambling over to... whatever it was.

"It seems you have some intelligence." Maddoc threw his hood back, putting a hand to his chest. "I'm a wizard and my name is Maddoc. Do you have names of your own?" With intelligence came reason; these creatures weren't mindless and they had to have some system of identification.

Spike continued forward until he was directly in front of Maddoc, whereupon he sat and stared up into the wizard's face. "Aaaaai," he said, giving the stranger a wide open smile, heedless of his own tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"That's how Spike says 'hi,'" Ducky piped up, a little surprised at her own courage as this 'Maddoc' still made her nervous despite his apparently friendly nature. "He's a Spiketail, and my little brother – I 'dopted him when he was still an egg, I did, I did. Oh, and I'm Ducky; I'm a Swimmer." Here she pantomimed paddling through water with her front legs in the air.

"Me Petrie!" Petrie shouted excitedly. "Me a Flyer!" Here he spread his wings and began flapping until he was slightly airborne before dropping back down onto the stone floor, as though he felt he had to prove that he could fly.

"My name's Littlefoot," Littlefoot said as he stepped forward, "and I'm a Longneck."

Cera snorted, then turned her nose up to the side like she considered introductions to be beneath her.

Littlefoot trod on her toes and gave her an exasperated look. "Cera..."

"Oh, fine," she muttered, lifting her now-sore foot gingerly, though she continued to hold her head up high in defiance. "My name is Cera. I'm a Threehorn."

Maddoc had never heard of such creatures, though their apparent creature names were not too hard to guess as they seemed based on what they looked like. "Welcome then. You are currently in Barden Tower in the land of Khur. I brought you here with magic. I'd be very interested to know all about you five." He was not going to try this spell at Cairngorn Keep. Who knew what eyes were watching him these days.

"Land of K-k-khur?" Petrie repeated, then gulped. "Me no like the sound of that! It sounds like a place for mean folks, like Sharpteeth... or Cera..." He shuddered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Cera shrieked, turning to headbutt the little Flyer.

Petrie leapt behind Ducky as though she could protect him from Cera's wrath; the Swimmer shook her head at that before saying, "I don't think I've ever heard of that place before, nope nope nope."

"I'll teach you to compare me to a Sharptooth," Cera threatened Petrie, trying to find an opening to get at him.

Ever the peacekeeper, Littlefoot positioned himself between the irritated Threehorn and the smaller two and said sternly, "Cera, that's enough."

"He started it!" Cera grumbled, but she gave up without a fight anyway.

Meanwhile, Spike was still sitting at Maddoc's feet, staring up at him and panting contentedly.

Sindri walked down into the basement then, his padded footsteps making very little noise on the concrete. "Maddoc. It seems that somehow this large, thick piece of wood fell in the doorway on your side and I had a lot of trouble getting down here. I got rid of the wood but it looks like somehow the door may have caught fire when I did. I don't know how that happened but–" He reached the bottom and stared at the strange chimeric creatures. "Oh wow. Did you make those?" Sindri, in his excitement, ran towards the first one he could touch, feeling its rough hide beneath his fingers. He didn't care that the thing was a few inches taller than him. "You know you really can't do this. Is– do they even allow stuff like this? Is it even possible? But this is really amazing. What are they? How did you do it?" The big green thing was just so cool. It kind of looked like a baby earth dragon.

Maddoc should have figured the little Kender would find his way in here. Now he would have to replace yet another door. "I did not create them. I brought them here." It wasn't a lie and it was better than saying he had hoped to use them to regain the power he had lose with the travesty Asvoria turned out to be. Then again, these creatures were arguing like children... Maybe Sindri was a better-suited companion for them; it wasn't as if he had much use for them himself anymore, though they would have be be destroyed before anyone found out about them.

* * *

**A/N: This is as far as we got since LITD informed me she was done with this because she doesn't do _passive RPing _and I apparently take too long to take my turns. I really want to continue this, though, so if anyone is up for some 'passive RPing' of a unique crossover please PM me and I'll send you my next turn so you can pick up where she left off. (Just so there's no confusion, I'm doing the _Land Before Time_ characters and she was doing the _Dragonlance: The New Adventures_ stuff - which I know nothing about, so that's what you'd be working with.)  
**


End file.
